Olive and Elizabeth
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: :: Oneshot :: Lightning was getting too old for this. On the bright side, she can always fallback on the usual suspect, right? Implied relationships.


**A Few Notes:**

\- The moogle scene was definitely lifted from DanMachi. Lili's " _boukensha-san, boukensha-san~_ " and Bell's subsequent return will forever be etched into my brain.

\- Enjoy this prompt-filled one-shot. No, really.

* * *

Lightning Farron was not amused.

When she awoke to unfamiliar skies when last she remembered was sleeping in her comfortable bed, all she could think of was _not this again._ Honestly, how many times did _this_ make?

 _Stupid gods and their stupid games._

With a disgruntled sigh, Lightning scanned the area and spotted what appeared to be the Order's Sanctuary. Or what looked to be it, anyway. White tower? Check. It seemed to have undergone renovations since last she saw it.

Maybe Cosmos was bored. _Again_.

An involuntary shiver ran down her spine at the thought. She and Squall had decided not to speak of that _incident_ ever again.

Deciding she had procrastinated enough, Lightning made her way to the Sanctuary.

With any luck, the scarred bastard was probably there, too.

Subconsciously, her pace quickened.

-0-0-0-

Lightning Farron was ticked off.

So, it wasn't Cosmos that summoned them. Instead, it was some clueless upstart named _Materia_ , who knew even less than Cosmos as to the _why_ they had to fight. Instead, they were just to take her word and put their lives on the line to fight _Not-Chaos_ and his cadre of villains? _Again!_

 _That_ was when her headache started.

Her eyes glanced over to the back. She hadn't seen the bastard on her way in, but _if_ he was here, he was likely lurking somewhere close to the exit.

A glint of silver caught her eye, spotting a familiar steel past the bodies of her comrades. She slinked through the crowd quietly as the steel came cleared into view; she traced it, finding the blade resting on the shoulder of a familiar man with a familiar scar.

What _wasn't_ familiar was the smile on his face— _that_ was incredibly out of place.

As was the raven-haired _girl_ fawning over him. She was a petite thing with creamy skin and brown streaks across her raven hair. Her skin looked soft—pampered, even, but Lightning did not miss the strange weapon strapped to her arm, and recalled from experience that even Yuna looked soft but was anything _but_ the word.

The bastard muttered something and the girl giggled—and then threw her arms around his shoulder in a hug.

Lightning's heart pounded as panic—and the beginnings of anger- pulsed through her veins. The bastard would no-doubt shove the clueless woman off, and she drew in a deep breath to reprimand him in retaliation.

Said breath lodged uncomfortably in her throat when, instead, the bastard visibly _flushed_ , making the girl pull away in a fit of giggles. Unfortunately, that same breath decided it wanted out and Lightning made her presence known in an embarrassing coughing fit.

Suddenly realizing they were no longer alone, the girl looked at her—and Lightning inwardly swore at the way light actually danced in her caramel eyes.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, concern gracing her angelic features.

The bastard turned in her direction and cocked his head. "Lightning?"

Her face colored with the shade of her hair.

Still, Lightning didn't miss the concern in the bastard—in Squall's voice—nor the glance the raven haired girl shot him. It wasn't anger—but neither was she sure _what_ it was. Recognition?

"M'fine." She grumbled. She glanced at the pair suspiciously. "You two know each other?"

"Hi, I'm Rinoa Heartilly." The girl introduced and struck a hand out in greeting.

Lightning glanced at the hand briefly before crossing her arms. "Lightning."

She didn't miss the frown on Squall's face at her dismissal, but it was the girl that confused her more. Instead of offence, the girl turned towards Squall and jeered. "She's just like you!"

" _Whatever._ " They both said with a shrug—and Squall palmed his forehead in shame while Rinoa's giggles returned.

Lightning was lost—and very much annoyed.

"My question?" She prompted, sending a glare at Squall that, at least, got him to straighten.

Stupid schoolboy.

"We're from the same world." Rinoa answered. Squall looked confused for a moment before nodding his head.

Lightning studied the pair. "You two seem close." She pointed out.

"I'd sure hope so." Rinoa smiled coyly and Lightning instantly hated that look.

"Meaning?"

In reply, Rinoa hugged Squall's arm to herself.

Squall palmed his head again.

And Lightning's frown deepened.

-0-0-0-

Lightning was annoyed.

She had certain expectations about this world—Squall being her constant traveling companion being one of them. She wasn't sure _when_ exactly they hit it off, but all she knew was the bastard always had her back.

Until now.

Not only was her partner in this insane World B no longer with her, his replacement was that irritating girl.

Rinoa.

 _Ugh._

"Why are you following me?" Lightning gruffly asked, not even bothering to mask her displeasure.

"I feel you and I will get along." Rinoa replied cheerfully. Lightning decided to name her McSmiley just for that.

"Where is the schoolboy?" She turned away from McSmiley. "I'd have thought _you_ two would be together."

She tried her best not to sound sore about that.

"Oh, he was dragged off by Bartz and Zidane."

There was a certain quality to her tone that Lightning's instincts classified as mischief, but she quickly dismissed it.

Stupid paranoia.

"So~" McSmiley barged into her view, walking backwards so as to keep pace. "Now that it's just us two, we can talk about Squall behind his back."

Lightning scowled. "And what makes you think I want to talk about that schoolboy?"

"He talks about you, you know." McSmiley continued, somehow managing to sidestep a stone that would have sent her down a nasty tumble.

"Does he, now…?" Lightning's eyes narrowed. She could not deny that she was curious about what Squall thought of her. But she didn't want to seem _too_ interested. "And what does he say?" She asked, offhandedly brushing a lock of pink behind her ear.

McSmiley—Rinoa twirled and skipped ahead of her, shooting a mischievous glance over her shoulder. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

Lightning's jaw clenched. She knew she was being played.

But Etro, _damn_ it—she was having a bad enough day as it was and the curiosity itched at the back of her mind.

"He says a lot of bad things, doesn't he?" She pointed out. "Like how I'm too bossy."

Honestly, she was like a mother around that bastard!

"He actually thinks you're very dependable." Rinoa sing-songed. "Coming from him, that's high praise."

And didn't Lightning know that? She flushed.

"You're lying."

"It's the truth." Rinoa shook her head. She slowed down her pace so that she was by Lightning's side. "In fact, Squall was looking for you when I bumped into him at the Sanctuary."

Lightning averted her gaze away from the girl. "He seemed quick to give up when he found you."

" _Well,_ " The self-confidence in her tone drew Lightning back in. "I can be _very_ distracting." Rinoa hummed happily.

Lightning shook her head. She'd have to concede to that—if only because the girl was incredibly stupid.

No wonder she and the stupid schoolboy got along so well...

-0-0-0-

Lightning was confused.

Rinoa wagged her eyebrows. "He's very warm, you know."

"Where did the dog come from?"

"The dog's name is Angelo, and he was with us this entire time."

The dog barked in affirmation. Its tongue lolled to the side as it grinned up at her.

 _It was not very cute at all—not one bit…_

Lightning shook her head. "I'm—I'm taking first watch tonight."

"Do you want me to watch with you?"

Lightning frowned. "That defeats the purpose of _watching_."

"But there's only the three of us." Rinoa hugged the dog from behind and they both looked up at Lightning pleadingly. "If we stay with you, then there shouldn't be any problems." And with an inviting wink, she repeated, "And Angelo is _very_ warm."

Lightning thought about it for a moment.

A cool evening breeze swept passed her cape.

" _…How warm?_ "

Rinoa's smile brightened the night sky.

Angelo's tail wagged happily.

-0-0-0-

Lightning was mortified.

"Slept well?" Rinoa grinned knowingly.

There went Lightning's hope that her companion didn't notice.

And it was just _so_ unfair that the little princess woke up looking good.

"I'm not sleeping with you again." Lightning declared, pushing off from the damp spot she left on Angelo's fur and wiping the drool off her face. Her other hand went straight to straightening her the mess her hair had become.

The dog whined at the sudden loss of contact, and Lightning sighed before rubbing his chin. "It's not you, boy. It's me." She reassured the warm mutt.

She thanked her blessings that Squall wasn't here to see this.

"It seems Squall was telling the truth."

"Huh?"

"He said you drool in your sleep."

Lightning's heart stilled. "He—he _knows?_ "

Rinoa nodded. "He said you once drooled on his jacket while you two were traveling."

 _That filthy liar! He said he didn't notice anything!_

" _D-did he now…?_ " Lightning suddenly felt parched—and only the sweet taste of revenge could ever quench this thirst. "When will we next see Squall, I wonder…?"

Rinoa shrugged. "He said he'd try to catch up with us in the next town—right after he ditches Bartz and Zidane."

"He told you that? How?"

"It was more implied." Rinoa grinned, and waved her arm in a very Squall-like gesture. "Like this."

Lightning blinked. It was a very good imitation, she had to say—and she could actually imagine it.

"Very well. Let's get to the next town as fast as possible, then."

It was at that moment when her stomach chose to grumble

-0-0-0-

Lightning was confused again.

"Seriously though—where does your dog come from?"

That confusion turned to puzzlement when the dog jumped on her weapon arm.

Huh, who would have thought Rinoa had that much strength in her tiny arms?

That puzzlement turned to horror as the dog shaped missile zoomed across the savannah to viciously murder a deer.

Beside her, Rinoa did a victory dance as Angelo dragged the dead animal by its neck.

"Good boy! Brunch is on us!"

Angelo's tail wagged happily even as the deer's neck remained lodged between its deadly jaws.

Lightning shifted her body away from the closet sociopath.

 _It was always the nice ones, wasn't it?_

-0-0-0-

Lightning was in denial.

"I mean, _really_." Rinoa insisted, a pout gracing her cute features. _No, not cute. Soft._ "Are you even wearing metal?"

"It's lightweight armor." She defended. "It's for mobility."

Rinoa shook her head. "It's for fetishism."

"W- _well_ -! What about _your_ dress?" Lightning attacked.

"What about it?"

"You're just wearing clothes. No armor at all."

Rinoa stuck her tongue out. "I'm not pretending I have armor. You don't see Squall wearing armor."

"And he's an idiot for it!" Lightning scowled. "Do you realize how many of his bullet wounds I had to treat?"

"Oh, I'm sure you enjoyed it." Rinoa wagged her eyebrows and grinned.

"Wh-what?"

"Undressing him. Giving him patient care." Lightning flushed at the insinuation. "Come to think, he probably did, too."

" _What!"_

"You two. Bandaging each other."

"We were both professional!"

"But Squall does have nice shoulders, doesn't he?"

"I'm—I'm not answering that."

But her mind did remember how wide and strong they were, and her traitorous body darkened with color. She quickened her pace.

"Hey," Rinoa called, "If I got hurt, would you undress me too?"

Lightning palmed her face.

-0-0-0-

Lightning was in heaven.

After two days of walking, they had finally found a secluded area where they could bathe. Taking the forest path was definitely worth it.

Dirt and grime crept and accumulated in uncomfortable places inside her armor, and her hair was slick with sweat and oil. And while they hadn't had to exert themselves—there was a noticeable fewer number of manikins _this_ time compared to before—their journey still caused them to sweat.

Rinoa remained ever chipper, though, and Lightning envied the light fabric the girl wore.

She glanced over to where the raven-haired girl was washing her hair using the small waterfall. By Lightning's estimate, it was only four feet above ground level, which was why Rinoa had to submerge herself as well.

"You should try this." Rinoa invited, her eyes still closed as she fully relaxed, letting the water cleanse her. "It feels good."

 _It sure looked it._

"There's not enough space."

Rinoa cracked one eye open. "Nonsense, come over here." She stood up—and Lightning was struck by how pretty she was. Water shimmered across milky skin and soft curves; caramel eyes made richer by the contrast. The water seemed to love her, too, as each droplet seemed to take its time caressing her nubile form before rejoining its kin.

"Oh, come on." Lightning realized too late that she had been staring—and that Rinoa decided to take matters into her own hands.

Literally.

Two hands caught hers and Lightning found herself being dragged across the water before being forced to crouch where Rinoa had been before.

"H-huh?" Lightning's blue eyes widened and she swore her heart was leaping out of her breast. "Wait!"

The concept of personal space seemed lost on the younger _woman_ as soft hands began to comb through her pink hair.

"I'm jealous." She heard Rinoa say from behind her. "You've got such pretty hair."

"…Yours is pretty too." Lightning gave up and decided to enjoy her hands.

"Not like yours. I like how yours naturally curls."

Lightning shrugged. Truthfully, she was only half paying attention.

Rinoa had nice fingers. They were such pleasant things, Lightning realized, and her eyes fluttered closed.

It was probably why she never noticed as those same digits slowly travelled south, down her nape and across her shoulders before sliding towards her front.

Lightning's eyes widened when she felt soft mounds press against her back as she was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"Rinoa?" Strangely, she didn't feel the need to pull away—even as heat began to gather inside of her.

"Can we stay like this?" The younger woman asked. "Just a bit longer, alright?"

Lightning really should just say no. Frankly, she barely knew her.

 _And she was Squall's…_

But some part of Lightning felt at peace—like being with Rinoa found something she had lost.

" _Alright_." She murmured, almost inaudibly, but Lightning knew she was heard.

She could feel the warmth of Rinoa's smile against her back.

-0-0-0-

Lightning was adamant.

"You're ignoring all of your problems." Rinoa pointed out with a patient smile.

"I know."

"That's unhealthy, you know?"

Lightning crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I'm ignoring that, too."

Rinoa giggled and Lightning's adorable scowl deepened.

-0-0-0-

Lightning was once again puzzled.

"Adventurer-kupo! Adventurer-kupo!" The fluffy moogle wagged its arms at them as soon as it entered the town. "We are in need of assistance-kupo!"

Lightning frowned at the thing. Five days passed since they left the Sanctuary, but it hadn't taken even an hour since they entered the moogle town when, somehow, a troublesome event found them.

"What happened?" Rinoa asked.

"Two of your companions left it here, kupo." The moogle explained. "They said they would return, kupo, but they didn't say when! It's freaky, kupo! We don't know what to do with it, kupo!"

"Which two?" Lightning chimed in.

"The _wanderer_ and the _thief_ , kupo!" The moogle fumed.

Rinoa and Lightning shared a look.

"Wait, weren't Bartz and Zidane with-"

"Show me now." Lightning demanded, cutting off the stunned Rinoa.

"This way, kupo!"

The moogle flew through the air, leading the anxious pair up the stairway of the inn and into one of the guestrooms in the second floor.

"Squall!" Rinoa gasped at the immobile man laid on the bed.

" _What the hell is this?_ " Lightning angrily demanded, lashing one hand out to grab the moogle by its neck—even as ice crept through her veins.

 _There was just no way…_

"It was the wanderer and the thief, kupo!" The ball of fluff gasped. "They just left his body here, kupo! And he hasn't been breathing since, kupo!"

"He's—Lightning, he's so _cold_." Rinoa cried from his bedside. Lightning glanced at the frantic woman—who had been undressing the man searching for a grievous injury.

" _How long?"_ Lightning demanded. When the ball of fluff took too long to answer, she shook it again.

"One day, kupo!"

" _I'll kill them!_ " The enraged Lightning hissed her promise. Letting go of the moogle, she stalked towards the sobbing woman and the partially dressed corpse of the man she— _of her partner_.

Her heart twisted at how crushed Rinoa must be feeling.

 _Etro, damn it_.

Through blurry eyes, Lightning studied his still form—and then frowned.

He was clean.

 _Too_ clean.

Something didn't add up.

"Rinoa, stand back. Why don't you take the moogle down and set us both some lodging, alright?"

"But Lightning..." The younger woman pleaded.

Lightning placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'll handle this." She firmly stated.

Wiping her eyes, Rinoa nodded before standing. "…come find me soon, alright?"

Lightning nodded her head and silently watched the younger woman close the door behind her.

Turning back towards the body on the bed, Lightning knelt before it. Reaching out with two fingers, she pressed them against his neck.

It was cold as expected. Deathly so, even.

After a full minute, she retracted her hands.

"Now listen here, schoolboy." Electric sparks cackled around her right hand. "I know you're not dead. So if you don't wake the hell up this instant, I'm going to fry your balls so that the gene of stupidity will stop at this generation!"

At her dark proclamation, Squall's skin rapidly regained color as warm blood flooded his system. Squall coughed violently as air once more flooded his lungs, making him sit upright.

"Hmph." Lightning huffed—refusing to help the hacking man adjust to the sudden change in his internal environment. "You're a goddamned idiot."

" _Lightning?_ " He rasped—voice hoarse from disuse—and opened hyperemic eyes up at her. "…took you two long enough."

Lightning slapped his head in retaliation.

"You stupid bastard." She hissed—mindful to not draw Rinoa inside until she figured out what the hell was going on. " _Explain yourself._ "

Squall continued coughing—and Lightning started to feel bad for him. With yet another sigh—and idly, she realized she'd been doing that a lot, lately—she twirled her finger and conjured a small ball of water out of the ambient air.

"Hey." She called, leaning closer to him, ball of water still floating above her finger. "Here, open your mouth. Try not to choke, alright? Don't want you actually dying for _real_ this time."

Squall accepted the ball gratefully, taking small bites out of it and swallowing. The refreshing liquid blunted the needles prickling his dry throat.

"Thanks."

Lightning noted his voice was fuller now. "You could thank me by explaining." She reminded him gently.

Squall nodded and shuffled closer to the wall, patting the vacant space beside him. "Have a seat." He said, and Lightning complied.

"I needed to get rid of the two." He started, glancing outside at the bright sun before sharply turning back towards her when the glare struck him. "When we arrived here ahead of schedule and the two were about to move on, I knew I had to do something."

It was Squall's way of saying he wanted to return to them— _to Rinoa, no doubt_. Lightning's hand fell on her heart. She pushed those feelings aside and refocused back on Squall.

"So I had Shiva freeze me. Playing dead was the fastest way to lose them—especially knowing Zidane _didn't_ want us to meet." He concluded.

Lightning shook her head. This was ludicrous—unheard of…and yet it was something she expected Squall to do.

Warmth replaced the twinge on her breast at the realization.

 _Squall…_

"Are you alright?" He asked, searching her with his gaze.

His eyes truly did reveal more than his words could say. "I'm fine. We got along well, you know."

"I'm glad you're safe." He smirked, and Lightning was reminded of the previous cycles when it was just the two of them. "Both of you."

The reminder that it was no longer just the two of them snapped Lightning out of her reminiscing. "I'm glad you're alright, too… but _schoolboy_ ," She continued, firing returning to her tone. "Make sure _you_ explain yourself properly to Rinoa. She was very worried."

 _I was very worried_.

Squall nodded, and the apology was in his eyes before his mouth could even say it.

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

Lightning nodded, tucking a pink lock behind her ear before standing up.

"As long as you know."

She exited the bedroom, but not before giving him one final nod.

She smiled.

-0-0-0-

Lightning was amused.

Rinoa had, as expected, given Squall an earful for the crazy stunt he pulled.

It was flattering, really, in a very twisted sort of way, but the worry he caused far outweighed whatever butterflies fluttered with his earnest desire to be with them.

-0-0-0-

Lightning was restless.

This was the first night since returning to World B that she was sleeping by herself. Though she would never openly admit it, she missed the warmth both Angelo and Rinoa provided—and she missed the stability from Squall.

The past few days were truly a confusion montage, and the more Lightning thought about it, the harder it was to fall asleep.

What was happening with her life, really?

She closed her eyes and waited for an answer to arrive.

-0-0-0-

Lightning was vindicated.

With Squall temporarily out of commission to allow his body to recover, _and_ with the both of them still annoyed with him, the two women decided to follow-up on the lead one of the moogles had told Rinoa. There was, allegedly, an Esper doing its rounds just over half a day's walk from the town.

It was worth seeing the scowl on his face when they both announced he was grounded. And while it did annoy her that they were made to promise _not_ to engage, she knew spiting his worry was plain wrong.

What did surprise Lightning was Rinoa's decision to leave Angelo with Squall. By the look of it, Squall was surprised, too, but accepted the company nonetheless.

It was only when they were out of earshot when Rinoa explained that she had given her dog explicit orders to make sure Squall didn't chase after them.

The act made Lightning realize how well Rinoa knew him.

Still, knowing better than to take their time—Angelo or no Angelo, Squall would find another harebrained stunt to follow them when the worry would become too much for him—Lightning summoned Odin.

Mounting her steed, she reached down a hand to help the raven-haired princess up.

"Hold on tight." She told her backseat rider.

In response, Rinoa wrapped her arms around Lightning's waist and pressed herself against her back.

Lightning tried to ignore the confused butterflies inside her stomach.

-0-0-0-

Lightning was disappointed.

They had made good time and waited an entire day at the location the moogles pointed at.

There was no Esper, sadly, so the two women decided to call it quits and head back.

-0-0-0-

Lightning was stunned.

What once was an army of manikins was now a decimated crater.

And floating in the middle, with wings as white as snow, was Rinoa Heartilly.

"Sorceress . . ." Lightning murmured.

In response, the woman with wings smiled sadly. Her gaze settled on her left wing, combing one hand through its pristine feathers. "It's a beautiful curse, isn't it?"

Lightning frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Bar a blade through my heart, I'll likely live forever." Rinoa answered her softly as she slowly floated down to the ground. "And even then, I'll need to pass off this curse to another woman before I, myself, can pass on."

Subconsciously, Lightning's hand settled on her left breast, where only a scar reminded that she was once a l'Cie.

Lightning felt like she needed to say something—anything. The woman before her looked so vulnerable; like Serah when she was branded. But this time, Lightning would not respond with rage.

Instead, she enveloped the angel in a one-armed hug.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." She murmured to the stunned woman. "Worry about today first. Tomorrow will come when it does."

It was something Squall would say.

Rinoa giggled as she returned the embrace; it seemed she thought so, too.

"You know. . ." Rinoa said, pulling away slightly so she could stare up at her. "There _is_ just one more downside to being a Sorceress."

"Oh?" Lightning tilted her head. It was a very Squall-like gesture and Rinoa giggled once more.

Clearing her throat and steeling her resolve, the angel came out with the truth.

"I can never bear Squall any children."

Lightning blinked at the intensity of her caramel gaze. There was a message there—an intent. But for what?

Their eyes remained locked for a few more precious moments before everything finally clicked.

Lightning's eyes widened.

"No." Lightning stumbled backwards, breaking their contact. "No. You're—no, you're crazy! Crazy. . .!"

Rinoa shook her head and continued to smile with innocent intent, arms folded behind her back. "No I'm not. I've been thinking about this for a while now."

"Crazy . . ." Lightning repeated, shaking her head slowly. The thundering inside her breast abruptly stilled. "Does—does Squall _know_?"

Rinoa shook her head once again. Still, the smile on her face remained. "I'm leaving that up to you."

". . . you're crazy."

But it all made sense, now.

And after spending time with the angel, Lightning couldn't say she was completely disinclined.

-0-0-0-

Lightning was lost.

She found Squall at the outskirts of the town, seated by the lake with a fishing pole in his hands.

"You should have told me." Lightning opened, brushing her shoulder against his as she sat next to him.

"Hnn?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Sentences, schoolboy. Maybe you've heard of it?" Squall turned back to the task at hand and Lightning sighed. "Rinoa. She's a Sorceress."

"Manikins?"

"If you're asking if we had a battle, then yes. Manikins."

"I warned you she was tough."

"Badass is what she is. Especially for a pampered princess." She drew her legs towards her so she could rest her chin. "She's not going to go crazy on us, right?"

"Is that really what has you worried?"

Lightning thought about his question. "No, I suppose that doesn't worry me."

"Hey." She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes at his call. "I missed…us. This."

"Don't go sentimental on me just yet, schoolboy." Still, she couldn't stop the grin from splitting her cheeks. "She's the one, isn't she?"

"…yes."

Lightning sighed again. She wanted to hate her, really. It'd make things so much easier. "She's crazy, you know."

"She has a dog-launcher." Squall pointed out. "I think I already got that figured."

"She's so small, too."

"Hnn."

"I'm terrified that we might suffocate her between the two of us."

"… _what?_ " Squall shot her a confused look.

" _What?_ " Lightning repeated, stone-faced.

"…"

"…" She noticed movement at the corner of her eye. "You've got a catch."

"…!"

Lightning _giggled_ heartily at the disaster.

Maybe she wasn't so lost anymore, after all.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** And that's a wrap.

I might've mentioned before, but I originally wasn't a fan of Rinoa's character. Being a hormonal ten year old Asian when I first played Final Fantasy VIII (which was my first FF game), I was enamored by Quistis and saw Rinoa as this too-perfect goody-two-shoes.

My older sister disagreed, of course, as she was a fan of Rinoa, going so far as to draw angel wings at the back of her jacket.

Rewatching the entire Final Fantasy VIII on youtube years back (when I was still active with LTRA) did make me appreciate her character, and begrudgingly acknowledge her and Squall's love story.

I _will_ still go down with the Squall/Lightning ship, though.

So where am I going with this note?

Well, I butchered her character.

And Squall and Lightning's as a consequence.

Teehee~

That aside, the title is a reference to Mary Olive Byrne and Elizabeth Marston. I'll let y'all figure out who Wonder Woman is.


End file.
